Kendra
by Ettawen
Summary: My rewrite of my first Kendra Fan fic: Sam has a terrifying vision of an exgirlfriend, now it's up to the Winchester boys to keep the vision from coming true. But will the stubborn hunter want their help? Please R&R! No flamers!
1. The Hunt

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me. I own none of it other then Kendra Marie Lawson, she's my creation :)

A/N: I'm rewriting my Kendra fan fic. I believe I wrote Kendra way to soft in my first attempt. I'm also going to make this fan fic based on the second season. So please read this, leave a review and tell me how you like this first chapter. I'll be putting segments of the original fan fic in this one so it won't be that much different. Again let me know how you like this..

-------

The moon was high in the dark blue sky and bright stairs twinkled around it. The forest was full of shadows, a perfect place for a vampire to hide. Her breath came in deep gasps as she tracked her game. The trees swayed in a slight breeze, which only made things much more eerie. _Where the hell did it go?_ The thought echoed in the hunter's head as she continued on the trail. Armed with two .9mm tucked into her pants and a six inch hunting knife in her right hand she was ready but for what she wasn't sure. She had been out here what felt like hours, the hunter wasn't lost, she checked her compass often but why did the vampire lead her into the woods. _Probably to ambush me, how stupid can I be?_ She stopped to check her compass again, she was tracking the vampire southeast, and her Charger was just north of her location. Thoughts of packing it in for the night swirled in her mind. _No! They killed my father, there's no way I'm giving up._ So she pushed on but she didn't have to go much further when she saw him. On his knees, breathing hard, she had after all been chasing him all night. Slowly and as quietly as she could she slipped from tree to tree getting closer to him. When she was nearly 10 feet away she stepped out into the moonlight. "Well isn't this a site. A vampire on his knees should've brought my camera."

The vampire gnashed his teeth and jumped up to face the hunter. "You bitch! You think killing us off one by one is going to bring back your dear old dad?!"

"No, but it sure will make me happy." With out another word she reached behind her and pulled out one of the .9mms and shot the vamp four times in the chest. With a yell it flew back and stumbled into a tree before falling over.

The hunter knew she only had seconds before it would recover; she raced over to the tree and flicked the hunting knife with her wrist before bringing it down. But she wasn't quick enough; the vampire grabbed her wrist with one hand and slashed at her face with the other. The hunter fell back, loosing her knife in the process, the vampire was on her with in seconds, and they rolled on the forest floor until the vampire pulled the hunter to her feet. He reached back and nailed her with a punch to the face. Her head snapped back and for a quick instant she could see the full moon and stars; they were so beautiful, she knew that she wanted to see them again and not threw the eyes of a vampire. She pulled her head back up and all her martial arts training kicked in. The hunter brought her knee up into the vamps groin, which got him to let go of her, she spun around sent her foot into the vampire's face. He rolled forward and turned to hiss at her.

"Oh please." She started to back up to the place where she lost her knife; she needed that knife if she was going to kill him. It was covered with a dead mans blood. The only thing that could slow down a vampire.

The vampire sprang from its feet and charged after the hunter. She spun to her left, dodging the vamp. He came back swinging, the hunter bent back falling into a back handspring and as her hands met the ground she grabbed the knife. Her feet caught the vampire under the chin and he went flying back. She quickly stood up and watched as the vampire slowly got to his feet and the hunter took her shot. She spun around and flung the hunting knife as hard as she could at the vampire. There was a sick thud and splinting sound as the six inch knife sunk into the vamps chest. He howled as he pulled the knife out, staring at it as if it was not of this Earth "That's not my blood."

"No, it's not. It's blood of a dead man." The hunter spat the words out as if they were poison.

The vampire looked at her in shock as the knife slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. Seconds later the vampire fell to his knees and toppled over.

The hunter took a deep breath and started to relax, but her composure didn't last long. She knew what she had to do next and she never felt right about killing, even if it was technically already dead. She closed the space between her and the vamp, who lay moaning on the ground, and picked up her knife. The hunter twirled it in her hands a few times before bring it down on the vampire's neck, again and again until it's head was severed from it's body. Then she started to shake, she looked at her hands which were covered in warm dark blood. It was happening again, the hunter quickly got up and went to the nearest tree to puke. Everything she had eaten that day came up. No matter how many times she killed something evil, no mater how long she had done this she always threw up after a kill.

It took the hunter about 30 minutes to cover the body and head with dead earth, tree branches and leaves, and nearly another 30 to get back to her blue 1979 Charger. She was a mess. Her blue/black shoulder length layered hair had long ago fallen out of its clip and her belly shirt with the band logo 'Kiss' on it was torn. "Son of a bitch" she swore under her breath as she tried dusting it off. She had her short leather jacket swung over her shoulder and her favorite pair of tight fitting jeans had blood on them. "Great." She roughly threw her coat in the back seat then lifted it up. Under the seat was the floor but beneath it was where she kept her weapons. Pulling up the floor board she deposited her knife and one .9mm. She left the other one tucked into her pants. Getting in the Charger the hunter looked at herself in the review mirror. "Well Kendra, three down four to go." She whipped her face, started the car and peeled out of the woods.


	2. The Vision

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me. I own none of it other then Kendra Marie Lawson, she's my creation :)

* * *

"Why Sam? Why?" The voice sounded so far way. But Sam could tell by the heat of the flames the owner of the voice was just feet above him. He looked up and saw her. Not his mother, not Jess either. Sam knew who it was but it wasn't registering with him. Why was Kendra Lawson in his dream? His ex-girlfriend's long black hair danced widely around her pal face as the fire ate it up. Her eyes as black as coal. "Sam? Sam?" Her voice was a little louder now; it was full of anguish and sorrow. She looked different, older somehow. Sam just couldn't tear his eyes off of her until he heard a baby's cry. Ripping his eyes off of Kendra he looked behind him. Across the room moonlight spilled down onto a brown crib where a baby lay crying inside. There was something familiar about the baby, something about his eyes that tugged at Sam's senses as he quickly crossed the room to where he lay. Its little arms flailing in the air. The baby cried as Sam picked him up and took another look at Kendra. The flames had engulfed half her body, but her face still called out to him. A pain struck Sam in the chest. A pain he had felt when he watched Jess burn, but this pain felt ten times worse. He knew he was losing a friend, a close friend, a lover but Sam didn't understand what was going on. How did all this happen? How did he get to where he was? Whose baby was he cradling?  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother, he too looked much older. "Sam, what the hell are you doing? Get outta here!" Dean grabbed Sam and started pulling him to the door. "No, I have to save Ken!" The words drained from his mouth like water from a facet. Sam had no idea where they came from, he knew that's not what he felt like saying at that moment but it's what he said.

"Sam, there's no time. She's already dead!"

"No! Take my son." The words rang in his head 'my son'? Sam didn't have a child. What was going on? "Take him!"

"SAM!" Dean bellowed and pushed Sam against the doorframe. "Our family's cursed. It's happening again because we never caught that damn demon that did this to mom. To Jess-"  
"Don't you dare say I told you so!" Sam yelled not looking at his brother but at Kendra who was now completely engulfed in flames. The fire was spilling down the walls.  
"We've got to get out of here!" This time Sam didn't fight with his brother as Dean pulled Sam out of the bedroom and into a dark hallway. As Dean pulled, Sam caught a glimpse of himself in the hall mirror. He was much older, wearing glasses and his hair line had receded into a short spiky hair cut. Sam didn't have time to be shocked as a burst of flames erupted out of the room and sent the brothers flying...

* * *

Bolting upright in bed, Sam sucked in the cool night air as the memory of the dream subsided into the darkness. Covered in sweat, choking from his sudden intake of air, Sam pulled his legs out of bed and sat on the edge, face in his hands. Had that been a dream? Or one of his visions? He couldn't tell this time. Throwing off the covers he walked to the bathroom not bothering to turn on the light, the bathroom window was large enough for the moonlight to illuminate his way. Running his fingers threw his hair Sam stood in front of the mirror. Kendra Marie Lawson. Her name was running threw his head. Why had he dreamt of her? He hadn't seen her since high school and that was nearly three years ago. They dated all four years of school but their senior year is when they got serious. They even applied at the same schools in hopes they could go to college together. Sam chuckled to himself. A month before they graduated things changed, in an instant. Kendra changed her mind about college and started hunting with her father, Sam went on to Stanford.  
Their relationship had come easy since Kendra's father was just like their father. When Kendra was six months old her mother died just like Sam and Dean's. Sam sighed and turned on the cold water. Splashing his face sent shivers down his spine. He felt better but still had this feeling of dread. Shutting off the water Sam slowly walked back to bed, sitting on the edge again looking at the clock. It was only 2:30am. Sam sighed again. He had to tell Dean about his dream or vision, whatever it was. "Dean? Are you awake?  
Dean who had been sleeping this whole time, stirred slightly before falling back sleep. "Come on." Sam whispered looking up at the ceiling. "Dean?" Sam said a little louder. Dean rolled over and opened one eye. "This had better be good." He said in a horse voice.  
"It is." Sam reached over and turned on the lamp that sat between himself and his brother. Dean squinted "You couldn't tell me whatever you had to say in the dark?"  
Ignoring his brother Sam continued. "Kendra Lawson."  
"What about her?" Dean sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"I just had a dream about her." Sam paused "I don't know if it was a vision or not."  
"Can't you usually tell?"  
"Yeah but this one was different. I've never actually been in any of my visions."  
"So you were in this dream?"  
"We both were."  
Dean sat up, he seemed more interested. "So what was the dream about?"  
"She died. Just like mom, like Jess" When Dean didn't say anything Sam went on "I think we were together, married or something." Sam smiled a little "I had a son, Dean."  
"Whoa, whoa!" Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed to face his brother. "Usually your visions happen right after you have them." Dean paused "When do you think this ones gonna happen?"  
Sam shrugged "I don't know if it will. It seemed like a dream, yet it felt so real. If it does happen I'd say not before the next five maybe even ten years." Sam got up and started to get dressed, he didn't think he could sleep any more tonight. He started packing and threw some clothes to Dean.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean sighed and got dressed. "So you know where she is?"  
"No, but we gotta find her, Dean."

"I guess its back to the road house? Maybe Ash can track her down."

"I hope so." Sam finished packing and threw Dean his jacket and then put on his own. Grabbing his duffle bag Sam headed out the door.

"Hey, where are my keys?" Dean grabbed his own bag and followed his brother. Sam jingled the keys so Dean would hear that he had them. "Good, I wanted to sleep some more anyway."

* * *

Kendra had driven all night to get to the road house; it was usually her first stop after a kill. Ellen was a good listener, especially when Kendra was drunk. And getting drunk was happening a lot more then she'd like it to. It was still to painful for her to deal with her father's death, getting drunk seemed to help at the moment but Kendra prayed she wasn't turning into an alcoholic.

When she pulled into the road house's dusty parking lot, it was only around 5pm, there were already a few cars parked outside "Looks like I'm not the only one who came to drown their sorrows." Kendra said to herself as she parked the Charger and got out. She was still in the clothes from the night before. She'd have to change in the road house, lucky for her no one ever asked questions if a hunter happen to walk in with blood on their clothes. Also lucky for Kendra Ellen let her use her washer and drier. Kendra grabbed her duffle, full of dirty clothes, from the back seat and entered the road house. Her combat boots thudded on the wooden floor as she walked in, looking around she saw Jo serving a lone hunter. She smiled Jo was the only friend Kendra seemed to have these days, and the fact that both their fathers had been hunters made it much easier for Kendra to talk to Jo about her hunting experiences. Jo was making her way back to the bar when she noticed Kendra. "Well, well, well. The prodigal daughter returns." She was leaning on the bar with a sly grin on her face. Kendra smiled and walked over to her. "Hey." The girls hugged. "I got'em." Kendra said in Jo's ear.

"I figured as much, with all that blood on your clothes."

"Yeeeeah, it's not the only reason I stopped by. Really."

Jo laughed "Don't worry about it. Mom will be happy to see you even if it is."

"It has been a couple of months." Kendra looked around "Where's Ash?"

"Why?"

"I need him to help me track the other four vampires."

"Well you'll have to wake him up." Jo pointed over her shoulder to the pool table, on it slept Ash.

"How can he sleep on that pool table?"

"I don't know but we better get you cleaned up. And have mom take a look at that gash on your cheek. Got you good didn't he?"

"It's just a scratch."

"Bullshit, it looks like it hurts."

"Ok maybe it does...A little."

"Ash!" Jo yelled over to him. He jerked awake and looked around.

"Watch the front for me."

Ash had his back to the girls and gave them a thumbs up over his head before falling back down onto the pool table. Both girls laughed as Jo lead Kendra to the back. The front of the road house was the bar but in the back was where Ellen and Jo lived. The door opened to their kitchen, it was large and very countryish. They crossed the kitchen and went threw another door which lead them into the living room, with stairs leading to the second floor on the right. Ellen was vacuuming the area rug that lay on the heard wood floor. "Guess who mom!" Jo yelled over the vacuum.

Ellen shut off the vacuum and looked at Jo then the girl standing next to her daughter. "Ken." She was actually shocked as she came around the couch and hugged Kendra. "What's with all the blood? Are you hurt?" Ellen got serious very quickly.

"Nice to see you to." Kendra paused as Ellen just gave her a look. "No, I'm ok. The bloods not mine."

"Then what's this." Ellen reached up and took Kendra's chin in her hand turning her face so she could see the gash on her cheek better. "That'll have to be stitched up."

"I'll just wash it out, it'll be ok."

"You better hope, wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"I didn't know you cared."

"Someone has to." Ellen went back to the vacuum "Now get out of those clothes and take a shower. Jo needs help in the bar."

"Yo-your putting me to work after the night I had."

"Damn right I am. Now go."

"Yes Ma'am." Kendra sulked as she started up the stairs.

"Leave the duffle; I'll take care of your clothes." Ellen said as she turned on the vacuum and continued cleaning. Jo darted out of her mother's way and followed Kendra up the stairs.

"So glad you came back?"

"Glad isn't the word for it, but I don't have a home at the moment." Kendra paused "Not getting to touchy feely. But you know what I mean. This place is all I have since my father died."

"Yeah, it's all I have to. And if my mother has her way I'm going to die here."

"Sorry you could come with me last time. Maybe I can talk her into letting you help me next time?"

"Don't waste your breath. She's never going to let me go hunting."

"Maybe you should just go. You're a couple of years older then I am she can't keep you here forever."

"Trust me you do not want to make my mother angry, I've learned that the hard way."

The two girls reached the spare bedroom it was across from Jo's. "I'll be down in 20." Kendra informed Jo who went into her room. She watched her deposit a wad of cash onto her night stand. "Still making money off the hunters huh?"

"Hey it's not my fault they challenge me to pool when they can't play."

"Uh huh."

"Oh shut up and just take a shower."

* * *

The road house had more hunters in it when Kendra came in from the kitchen. Ellen was behind the bar and Joe was serving drinks at the far end of the place. Kendra made her way to the bar and sat down. "Don't get comfortable, I still have to sow-" Ellen stopped in mid sentance as she put a pitcher of beer down in front of two burly looking men.

"Sow what?" Kendra asked puzzled.

"Your face, you gash is gone."

"I know, I told you all I had to do was wash it out"

"No, it wasn't just blood. I saw it Ken, your bruises their gone to."

"Yeah..." Kendra trailed off looking down at the carved up bar "...I heal fast."

"Bruises don't just disappear after a shower; neither does a cut I _know_ had to be sown up." Ellen crossed her arms on the bar and lean towered Kendra "What's goin' on Kendra?" She whispered…

Kendra bit her bottom lip; she still wasn't looking at Ellen. She took a deep breath and looked up "Nothing, I just heal fast."

Ellen shook her head "I've had to sow you up before, you've never healed that fast."

"Well I do now I guess...hey, look, do you want me to help Jo tonight or not?" Kendra got off the stool and was walking away when Ellen called.

"Hey Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice shirt."

"Huh?" Kendra looked down at her 'clowns eat people' shirt, smiled, and looked back up at Ellen but she was already on the other side of the bar talking to a hunter. Kendra let out a breath of relief as she went to help Jo.

* * *

"Sam?" Dean parked the car outside the road house and looked at his brother "Yo Sam? Sammy wake up." He slapped his sleeping brother on the head this time.  
"Alright, alright." Sam said in a groggy voice as he sat up in the seat. Dean got out and stretched, it was around 7 and it looked the road house was hopping. When they entered the road house Lynerd Skynerd could be heard blaring from the juet box and a few people were watching a game of pool. Dean watched the pool table for a few minutes the grabbed Sam's shoulder. "We're not gonna need to talk to Ash to find Kendra. She's here."

Sam quickly looked at the pool table and saw Jo and Kendra celebrating as a couple of hunters piled cash into their hands.

"I guess this is going to be easier then I thought."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending, I just wanted to get the second chapter up before I forgot about it... 


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me. I own none of it other then Kendra Marie Lawson, she's my creation :)

* * *

Sam watched Kendra and Jo set up another game of pool. This was the first time in almost two years Sam had seen Kendra. Her long waist length brown hair was now cut in long layers around her neck and had very bright read highlights in it. She was wearing a pair of tight low riders and a baby doll T that made Sam laugh a little. He took a deep breath and headed over to talk to Kendra.

Her back was to him so Jo noticed him first "Sam? What are you and Dean doing here?"

Kendra froze and slowly turned around to face her ex boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in almost two years. The last time was in California when she was on a hunt with her father. She had decided to take a break and ran into Sam at a mall; she got to meet his new girlfriend that day. That was a bit awkward. She shook her head clearing away the memory as Sam approached. "Sammy, long time no see." Kendra half smiled Jo nudged her about the pool game. "Oh, you kick their ass this time."

"Don't think I'm going to split the winnings with you."

"Of course your not." Kendra put her pool stick away and turned back to Sam.

When Kendra called him 'Sammy' it sent shivers down his spine. He let few people call him that and she hadn't done so since they were a couple. Sam couldn't believe that half of himself actually missed her calling him that. "Sammy? Haven't called me that in a while."

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out. Sam."

"So you know about the road house?"

"Yeah, I have for a couple of years." Kendra cocked her head to one side and crossed her arms "So how's school going?"  
Sam made a face "It's not. I quit, I've decided to start hunting with Dean."

Kendra was taken aback. "You? Quit school to hunt? Ok, who are you and what have you done with Sam?"

"Yeah I know right? Just decided going to college wasn't for me."

"Wish you would have realized that when I did."

"I'm sorry Kendra."

"I know and it's ok, I'm over it."

There was a long silence "Not to be rude Sam but was there anything else?"

_Tell her about your vision, you have to tell her._ The words ate at Sam but for some reason he couldn't get them out "Nope, just sayin' hi."

"Ok, well 'hi' it was-"

"Kenny!" Ellen yelled from the bar "I've got customers that want their drinks, are you gonna help or not?"

"Yeah!" She yelled back "It's how I make extra money, Ellen pays me extra and I get to keep the tips." Kendra said to Sam "I'll talk to you later I guess." She pushed pass Sam and went to the bar. Sam watched her for a few minutes take drinks to tables before going to the back where Dean sat.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No."

"Damn it Sam."

"I know, ok? But I haven't seen her in almost two years; I wanna talk to her first. Maybe find out what's been going on before I tell her that I saw her die."

"You don't know how long she's gonna stay here, she could be gone tomorrow."

"What can I get can for you boys?" Kendra came up to their table. "Dean."

"Kendra, lookin' good." He got up and the two hugged.

"Not bad yourself, what are you drinking?"

"Oh envisioning myself with a Bud."

Sam gave his brother a look and then kicked him under the table.

Kendra gave Dean a look "Ok, what about you Sam?"

"Uh, same thing. Thanks."

"Ok I'll be back in a few with your beers." Kendra turned and walked towered the bar.  
"Tell me again why you broke up with her, damn. Is it me or as she gotten hotter."

"Dean, that's Kendra you're talking about. And pretty much your little sister."

"Oh whoa! Don't be saying things like that, I'll start to feel guilty about the dirty thoughts I'm having."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"I have to find away to tell her."

"Just tell her."

"I can't just tell her."

"Can't just tell who what?" Kendra said coming back with two bottles of bud.

"Oh nothin'." Dean said with a cheesy smile as he took his beer.

"Uh huh, I know that smile. What are you two up to?"

"Hey Kendra do you wanna go for a walk later or something? I've really gotta talk to you about something it's important." Sam asked as Kendra handed him his beer.

Kendra gave Sam a look. "It's something you can't just tell me now?"

"No, I really think I should do it in private."

"Um, ok. Not really a place to walk to around here but sure."

Sam nodded, popped the top off his beer, and downed nearly half of it in one gulp.

Kendra looked at Dean as if he could give her some insight as to what Sam wanted but Dean just shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

"Kendra!" Jo yelled from the pool table waving a wade of cash.

"That didn't take long." Kendra yelled back.

"Course not."

Kendra laughed as Ellen walked up behind here. "Why don't you and Jo get back to work now huh?"

"Yes, Ellen." Kendra said with a little mock bow as she walked off to the bar.

Ellen watched her go before flipping one of the chairs around and sitting down. "Ok, now why don't you tell me why you boys are really here?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "It's about Kendra." Sam said not looking at Ellen. "I had...I had a vision of her." He stopped slowly taking a breath.

"A vision?" Ellen prompted.

"Like the one I had about Jessica, she died."

"She doesn't look to upset; I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?"

"No he hasn't." Dean gulped down the rest of his beer.

"I'm going to, I asked her to go for a walk."

Ellen nodded "Some new age couple opened up a coffee house about a half mile up the road. Great coffee but if you ask me they should have picked another town."

"I think after Kendra hears what Sam has to say she's gonna want something a lot stronger then coffee."

**One hour later...**

The night air was cold and still as Sam and Kendra started walking toward the coffee shop. Neither one of them said anything for the first few minutes. Kendra couldn't believe how close they had once been and now they could barley speak to each other. "Watch we'll walk all the way there and they won't be open."

Sam laughed flatly "Yeah"

Again silence, until it accrued to Kendra that their father was not with them. John always hunted with Dean. So if Sam had joined them then wouldn't their father be with them? It was bugging the crap out of Kendra and she had to know. "Sam? Where's John?"

Sam stopped in his tracks. He was wondering when she was going to ask him that. John had been like a second father to Kendra, he wondered if the truth was going to hurt her as much as it did him and Dean. "He's dead." Sam said slowly.

Kendra stood next to Sam staring at him "Dead? How?"

Sam told Kendra about Meg, the revolver, and the car accident.

"So your father made a deal with a demon? No, your father wouldn't do that."

"Not even to save Dean?"

"I just needed..." Kendra paused. Sam could see her, even in the dim moonlight, trying to fight back tears. "...he can't be dead. I needed to talk to him."

Sam took a step closer to Kendra "About what?"

"It doesn't matter now." Kendra couldn't hold it in any more she started sobbing softly. Sam did the only thing he could think of and put an arm around Kendra. He was sure she'd push him away but instead she laid her head on his chest. Sam was about to say something when he heard a noise in the woods to his right. He looked but didn't see anything, and then the feeling that they were being watched washed over his body like icy water. "Did you hear that?" Sam finally asked, still staring into the woods. Kendra lifted her head and looked at the spot Sam was staring at. The woods surrounded the road they were on, on both sides. Kendra could still see the Roadhouse a little ways down the road. She sniffed and wiped her face as she stepped away from Sam "No, what did you hear?"

"It sounded like branches breaking."

"Well it was probably just a deer or something."

"Hmm, maybe but lets go back to the Roadhouse just in case."

"What? No way. I may look awful now after crying but you said you needed to tell me something."

"It can wait."

"Can it?" Kendra crossed her arms.

Sam sighed "No, but I-"

"Sam." Kendra cut him off. "If your father taught you as well as I know he did. You're at least caring a small gun right now, right?"

Sam cracked a smile "Yeah."

"Well so am I. And I have the knife Dean gave me too."

Sam shook his head "Dean and his knifes."

"So can we go?"

"Ok, let's go." Sam said finally giving up.

The town the coffee shop was in was very small; in fact it only had one main street. The shop was easy to find since it was the only thing open at 11pm. As they entered a strong scent of jasmine and rosemary hit them, it was very stuffy and the lighting was dim. Two couches and some chairs surrounded a large fire place, the counter was to the right and a few stairs led to some more tales in the back. Sam looked around "I suddenly feel like I just walked into the world of Harry Potter."

Kendra covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. She cleared her throat. "That sounds like something Dean would say."

Sam just shrugged and led the way to the front counter. A woman dressed more or less like a gypsy greeted them. "And what can I get for you two?" The woman was older, mid 40's. Her salt and peppered brown hair was long and worn in a braid that she pulled over her right shoulder.

"Um, I think I'll have a French vanilla cappuccino."

"Uh, large coffee, black."

The older woman smiled "If you two would like to have a seat I'll bring your coffee over to you."

"Alright, thanks." Sam smiled. He and Kendra chose a table in the back of the shop so they could talk somewhat privately. Not long after that the woman brought them their coffee.

"Ok is she creepy or is it just me?" Kendra said softy after taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Oh I don't know. I thought she was ok." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah anyway. What do you wanna tell me?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I don't even know how to start telling you this." He took a sip of his coffee, which he found surprisingly good. "I have these visions and they come true."

"Wait, what? Are you telling me your psychic?"

"I don't know. All I know is that this ability of mine started a little over a year ago."

Kendra's face went pale. _A little over a year ago. That's when...No, it couldn't be the same thing. What are the odds?_ Kendra sipped some of her cappuccino as if it would make the thought go away.

"Ken, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, keep going."

Sam nodded "Ok. Anyway. My visions only came to me while I was asleep. Now I have them asleep or awake. The very first visions I started to have were about two months before I broke up with you. Their actually the reason why I let you go." He took another deep breath and looked down at his coffee not able to look at Kendra's reaction.

"So what? Did I die in this vision? Huh?"

Sam looked back up at Kendra to see she was now very flushed and leaning back in her chair.

"I had this vision every night, I would have ignored it but each night the vision got more graphic."

Kendra let out a breath "You didn't answer my question."

"You died Kendra. Just like our moms did. Every night I had to watch you on the ceiling, with your stomach-"

"I know how our moms died!" Kendra leaned over and hissed in a low voice. "So you broke up with me, over a nightmare. Instead of talking to me about it you just break up with me and find yourself a cute blonde." Kendra smirked as she shook her head "If this is what you wanted to tell me-"

"I needed to start at the beginning. And I didn't break up with you for Jessica. I didn't meet her until months later. The point is the visions stopped once we weren't together any more. About a month later I met Jessica, she was into me pretty quick."

"Sam, I don't want to know any of this."

"I know this has to be hurting you but you need to listen." Sam took a quick sip of his coffee and continued. "I kept pushing her away at first but something about her finally made me give in. We we're together for almost six months when I realized I was in love with her."

Kendra sat back looking at the floor, obviously uncomfortable with having to hear this.

"It was when I started having the vision again, but not with you, with Jessica."

She looked at Sam and crossed her arms but didn't say anything.

"I was a wreak, I couldn't believe it was happening again. You have no idea how much it hurt me to let you go. I loved Jessica; I didn't wanna go through that pain again so..." Sam stopped to take a deep breath "...I ignored my visions, or dreams, what I use to call them then."

"Why couldn't you have done that with me? Just ignored them?" Kendra was looking back at the floor. Her voice was full of pain and she sounded as if she was going to cry.  
"Because Kendra, Jess is gone. She died, just like our moms."

Kendra looked up at Sam again her eyes glossy "Sam-"

"I came home after a hunt with Dean; we were trying to find dad. It was late; she left a note with some cookies saying she wasn't going to be back till later. So I went into our room and laid down on the bed. Closed my eyes then felt something dripping onto my for head. It was her blood; she was pinned to the ceiling-"

"Sam." She reached out and put her hand on his. Sam stopped to look at her hand covering his. "Don't relive it." Kendra whispered. "I get it; if you didn't break up with me I'd be dead." She let go of Sam's hand and sat back again. "What I don't get is why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, last night." Sam let out his breath slowly "I had the vision with you again."

"Last night? You had the same dream about me again last night? Why? We're not together any more."

"Vision." Sam corrected her "And I don't know. All I know is that every vision I've had so far has come true. All the ones I couldn't stop I mean."  
Kendra sat up "Well then there you go. That's your answer, you just stop this one."

"I couldn't stop the one about Jess."

"But did you try." It was more of a statement then a question

Kendra had a point; he never actually tried to stop the vision about Jessica. He had hoped that if he ignored it, it wouldn't happen.

"How am I suppose to stop this vision if you're not around?"

There was a long pause before Kendra answered "Maybe _that's_ the answer. Maybe I'm not suppose to be around you. If I'm not around you then your vision won't happen."

Sam took a sip of his now cold coffee and shook his head "This vision was different from the rest. All the other visions I had happened minutes after I saw them. The new one about you doesn't look like it'll happen for a few years. And there's something else."

Kendra cocked her head at Sam "Something else?"

Sam nodded slowly "I think we were married because you were in our son's room. In my vision I took him from his crib just before you..." His voice got softer "...you burst into flames." He looked into Kendra's face and noticed all the color was once again gone. "No, no way. There is no way." Kendra pushed herself away from the table and quickly made her way to the exit. "Kendra, wait!" Sam pulled his wallet from is jeans pocket and laid a twenty on the table. Once he was out side he had to jog to catch up Kendra who was nearly at the other end of the street. "Kendra." Sam grabbed her above the elbow but she pulled away from him and kept walking at a brisk pace. "Sam, I am not having your child. In fact I am _never_ having children period. I don't give a damn what the hell you saw in your vision, but it ain't gonna happen!"

"I've only had the vision once; it could mean that it might not happen."

"Yeah, as if you actually believe that." Kendra picked up her pace as if she was trying to lose Sam but he kept up with her. "You know it's probably the real reason why you left school. Because you watched your girlfriend die. You said yourself all of the visions you had has come true."

"Then we'll stop this one, Kendra, we'll make sure it wont' come true."

Kendra finally stopped in the middle of the road. "How!?" She yelled into the night, her breath white as smoke floating away in the air.

"We'll think of something, I just-" Once again Sam was cut off by a noise in the woods but this noise sounded like whispering.

"Tell me you heard that." Sam said looking into the woods not three feet away. All Kendra could do was nod as two people jumped out at them and knocked Sam into Kendra. She fell hard on her ass but was quickly picked up by the neck and lifted into the air. Kendra could feel the blood rush to her face as she hung their choking. "You killed my Johnny!" The female holding Kendra hissed, showing her fangs. She was part of the group of vampires that killed her father "You." Kendra choked struggling to get down. The blonde vampire threw Kendra into the air before checking on her friend.

Sam's left fist connected with the male vampires jaw but didn't seem to faze him. The vampire hissed and licked his lips before spearing Sam.  
"Tony stop messing around and just kill him!"

The one called Tony got up "Aw, come on Sydney. Let me have a little fun first before I eat him." He laughed but it was cut short as Sam kicked him between the legs.

Sydney rolled her eyes as she turned back to Kendra. But Kendra was already up and had a six inch knife in her hand "You see this knife Syd?" Kendra held it up so Sydney could see it. As she did it flashed with the light of from the moon. "This is the same knife I used to cut your poor Johnny's head off!"

The vampire called Sydney let out a shriek that sounded like a growl and went after Kendra.

Sam's stomach was on fire as Tony punched him for the second time. Another punch to the jaw sent Sam to the ground. "Ha, and from far way I thought you looked tough." He went to grab Sam but he swung his leg out and knocked Tony off his feet. Sam quickly got up and headed for Kendra but Tony was already on his feet, he grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair "Let the girls play, huh?" Tony's breath smelt like death, Sam tried to turn away as he elbowed him in the gut. He spun around, kicked Tony once, keeping with his momentum he spun again and sent another kick to Tony's head. The vampire rolled to the ground but was up again in seconds. "Son of a bitch." Sam cursed as he went after him again. Tony blocked and dogged Sam's punches until both of them threw the same punch and they caught each other's fists. Tony swung Sam around so he could see Kendra and Sydney fight, Kendra didn't look like she was doing to well.

"Oh what's wrong Kenny?" Sydney was taunting her. "Giving up already?"

Kendra was down on one knee breathing hard. Sydney knew how to fight, and well too. Kendra figured she had to be trained in some sort of martial art; it was hard for her to keep up. "You wish." Kendra spat when Sydney was close enough she quickly jumped to her feet and kicked her in the gut. Sydney doubled over in pain that's when Kendra grabbed a fist full of her hair and kneed her in the face. Kendra could hear bone shatter as Sydney stumbled away. Not wanting to lose any ground Kendra spin kicked Sydney in the chest and then slashed her with the knife. Sydney was quick however and caught Kendra's hand, jerked her toward her and then twisted her arm enough to get Kendra's back to her. Pulling her close Sydney grabbed her neck and dug her finger nails deep into Kendra's neck. She let out a yelp of pain that dazed her for just a second. But it was enough time for Sydney to twist Kendra's knife around and stab her right between the rips.

Sam's eyes got big as he heard Kendra cry out in pain after being stabbed. No longer playing around Sam reached up with his other hand and pushed against Tony's jaw. Tony's head slowly started to move to the left. It gave Sam's other hand enough room to slip up behind Tony's head and with one quick jerk snapped his neck. The vampire fell to his knees dead.

"You see this knife Ken?" Sydney had pulled it out of Kendra only after twisting it. "This is the knife I used to kill your ass with!" She got ready to stab Kendra again but the sting of bullets penetrating her side sent her sprawling to the ground. Sam had pulled out the KZ-45 he had tucked behind him and shot Sydney off of Kendra. The vampire dropped the knife, got up and ran back into the woods holding her side. Sam waited a couple of seconds with his gun out just in case but the road and woods were silent, except for Kendra's jagged breathing. Sam was at her side in an instant, blood was flowing freely from the wound and there was already some trickling from Kendra's lips. "Sam." Kendra choked reaching up for him. He took her in his arms. "Your gonna be ok." He lied in a soft voice. "We just have to get you to a hospital." Sam quickly trusted his hand into his coat pocket for his cell phone. But Kendra stopped him. "No." Her voice was no louder then a whisper "There's something..." Kendra coughed up more blood "...there's something..." she stopped to take a large gulp of air "...about me."

"You can tell me after we get you to a hospital." Sam took the phone and got ready to dial 911 but with what little strength Kendra had left she knocked the phone out of Sam's hands. "You're not listening to me!" The forcefulness in her voice sent Kendra into a short coughing spree. "Just wait."

Sam was confused, didn't she know she was dying. They had to get to a hospital. He placed a hand on Kendra's knife wound and froze. It wasn't bleeding any more. Sam lifted up Kendra's shirt and wiped away the blood, the wound had gotten smaller and right before Sam's eyes shrank until it was completely gone. Sam felt his body go cold as he looked back into Kendra's face. Her eyes were glazed over and had a far way look to them. "Ken?" Sam gently shook Kendra, nothing. "Kendra!" He shook her a little harder; she blinked and gasped for air sitting up just a little. It took several seconds before Kendra blinked again and looked at Sam. She took a deep breath and said as if she was in some sort of trouble "I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"


End file.
